Avatar: The Last Hope
by Stumpilicious
Summary: What if Aang died during the firebenders attack on the southern air temple?  Imagine that his reincarnation, a young waterbender named Kiri, has to learn of her destiny and grow up in the beginning of a war.  Expect to see Aang's friends.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everybody! Stumpilicious** ** is back to make your dreams come true. Story number two. What if the Avatar died during the firebenders attack on the southern air temple? This story explores the possibility. I'm really looking foreword to reintroducing a couple of characters mentioned in Aang's time. Expect to see Gran-Gran (Kanna) Paku, Kuzon and Bumi. I like what if stories apparently. This is not replacing NSoK, and I'm working on another chapter of that now, but this plot bunny was raping my mind, and I don't like rape. Anyway, on with the story, Avatar: The Last Hope!**

**I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender. If I did, there would have been a fourth season, and Legend Of Korra would be longer then 26 episodes. **

The 12 year old airbender ran as fast as he could. There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of firebenders wearing red armour, burning his home, killing his friends, mentors, everyone. He jumped forward, swinging his staff behind him, knocking out a soldier. Aang hid behind a pillar trembling. He was the avatar, he was supposed to protect the nations from things like this. His resolved strengthened, he stood up straighter, and faced the firebenders, with his eyes holding rage.

He swung his staff, hurling the 3 surrounding him back, and jumped back trying to maintain distance. He realized that, while only being an airbender, without mastering the other elements, he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself.

Just then the arrow tattoo covering his body, along with his eyes, started to glow. He began to use airbending to float above them. He made a small tornado and sent all of the firebenders surrounding him soaring back several feet. Aang, seemed to fly very fast away from the

battle until he reached the airbending community baths. He halted, turned around and waited.

Aang couldn't believe what was going on. He was outside of his body, looking on. He watched himself using much more skill than he thought he had. He realized that what he was doing must have been mastering his avatar powers.

Just as Aang realized this, firebenders found the young glowing boy. They fired several fire blasts at the young boy, who used fire bending himself to deflect them. He then, using the water in the baths, created several spikes made out of ice, and sent them rushing at the firebenders. The spikes hit the firebenders, and went through their armour, into their skin, killing them, or at least mortally wounding them almost instantly. He then used the rocks that the baths used as projectile weapons, hitting the remaining firebenders sending them to the ground.

Aang watched for hours, mortified, until late at night, as his body killed wave after wave of firebenders, using airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. After a while, Aang noticed a man walk towards his body. When the soldiers noticed the man, they turned towards him and bowed, on one knee. Avatar Aang sent a fire blast at the man, but he deflected it with the back of his hand, as if it were a fly, without even slowing his stride. Aang then sent a torrent of water his way,

but he moved to the side at the last minute, sending the water soaring

past him. Just then the sky lit up with a blinding red light, and the

firebenders that appeared smirked. He took a deep breath and sent a

wave of almost pure white fire, larger, hotter and more powerful than anyone there had seen

before, at Avatar Aang, scorching the earth, and causing the other firebenders to recoil. Aang felt himself go back into his body, right before feeling a split second of extreme pain, before seeing no more.

...5.5.5

That exact second, at the Northen water tribe, a young girl was born. The father, a man with brown hair looked at the healer and said, "Kiri. Her name will be Kiri."

...5.5.5

**And, the prologue is done. Expect longer chapters, and as per usual with me, a sporadic as fuck update schedule. And, also, an assload of "adult language". The story will pick up with Kiri at about 10. C ya, and... may the force be with you?**


	2. Sorry

Ok, I know you all thought I was dead. No I'm alive, but I'm afraid this story, and the rest of my stories, are all dead. I'm kind of an idiot and thought that a decent idea could make a good story. I was wrong. My ideas, while decent, had no direction, and I couldn't seem to find anything. So I am putting up SoK, and A:TLH up for adoption. WTFK, might as well not exist, plus, I found a fic that also has the same basic premise, and has a better writer. The fic is called "Magical Relations", by evansentranced I suggest reading it. I am beginning a new story though, this time a Naruto fic I haven't named, with one small tweak everyones already seen, but I'm not telling. Thank you for your time, and I apologize if anyone actually cares.


End file.
